


My love

by ElenaChan



Series: My husband is home [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Comedy, Courage, Death, Drama, Enemies, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Heartache, Home, Hope, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Memories, Miracles, Mischief, Mystery, OTP Feels, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Souls, Swearing, Tenderness, True Love, Underwear Kink, Wealth, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, couple rings, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaChan/pseuds/ElenaChan
Summary: Chanyeol was one of the most wealthy in the entertainment industry with Loey Entertainment, he was married, doing a happy life, until one day he had to leave to a long journey. If he wants to save Kyungsoo, he will have to do the impossible. Surrounded by people he doesn't know, between good and bad, he begins a new, risky and funny adventure, to walk the path that will led him back to his husband's arms.





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part, where I introduce the tags and the main characters. I think the story will be ready for March, I hope to success with this project. Please, look forward to it, I'm making it with so much love.

Park Chanyeol

Popular charismatic CEO of Loey Entertainment, singer and composer, ocasional movie actor and producer. He loves movies and is constantly trying new projects with other companies or experts. 29 years old, he is married and is a loving husband. He is the happiest having Kyungsoo by his side. He has the greatest of hearts.

Do Kyungsoo

Young and talented actor, married to the CEO of Loey Entertainment. Together they are one of the wealthiest couples in the country. He is 26 years old, he is a brave and introverted man, who would do anything for Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun

Fake fortune teller that fools around constantly and deceives people, earns money stealing and abusing from his customers. He has a good heart, but he is mischievous and careless. He is easily frightened.

Choi Minho

CEO of Ent. Wol. Productions, one of the richest business men in the entertainment industry, close friend of Chanyeol and former college classmate. 30 years old and single. He inherited the company from his father. He is intelligent and polite.

Kim Jongdae

He is the best friend of Baekhyun and helps him in everything, they live together with another friend (Kim Minseok), he also deceives people, making them believe that he is capable of see ghosts. He also helps Baekhyun to get clients. He whines a lot and is very loud.

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin

Married couple of dancers and actors. They work constantly and have success in everything they do, Sehun is Chanyeol's confident and Jongin loves Kyungsoo, sometimes as much as an older brother or a father. They are best friends of the Parks.

Park's house

The house where Chanyeol and Kyungsoo live since they married. It's meant to have a front garden and backyard. *And curtains.

Gold white wedding bands

The wedding bands of Chansoo are canon, so even if they are made from gold, they must be silvered (lol, that's what I consider canon since the sound wave rings are silver ones, so I don't conceived Chansoo with yellow gold or something)... if they marry and they use yellow gold or rose gold or something other than silver, I'll change my mind, until then I'll continue to write about silver bands (or white gold) lol.

Jockstrap

If you don't know them, I have the pleasure of introducing them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They are not all the characters, but it is important to me, that you know how I am imagining them (at least them) physically in this story.  
> I will be glad to read your comments :)  
> Be safe.  
> ~  
> *Please take in mind that the story will be updating (chapters) in the part 2, this part 1 is just for illustrative, general summarizing and introducing purposes*


End file.
